


Tired, Scared, Relieved, then Happy

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Merwin reaction to pregnancy. Terrible summary but I don't want to spoil...





	Tired, Scared, Relieved, then Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of scots gaelic at the end

Eggsy smiled tiredly at Merlin as he got off of the Kingsman plane. It was good to be home. He had just landed after a month-long surveillance mission, which meant that he had the next few days off before he had to return to HQ. As much as he loves his job, Eggsy couldn’t help but be happy for the time off. Throughout the entire mission, the agent had felt more exhausted than he usually would have, and had even gotten sick when he had woken up that morning; however, he just figured it was from exhaustion because he hadn’t been at home in his own bed with the man that he loves. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, Eggsy found that he wasn’t in the least bit surprised to find Merlin waiting for him just outside the plane, as per usual.

“You look like shite, lad,” Merlin greeted him. However, Eggsy could see the man’s eyes soften as he did so.

“Good to see you too, Merls”, Eggsy replied, smile widening as he approached the older man.

Merlin’s lips curled slightly but the man didn’t respond as he led Eggsy to his office. After they walked in and Merlin shut the door behind them, the man swiftly turned Eggsy around and brought him in for a desperate kiss. Eggsy felt Merlin’s lips crash against his, one of the man’s arms around his waist and the other cupping his cheek, and he returned the kiss, equally as desperate. Despite having the man talk to him in his ear through his entire mission, Eggsy missed the tech wizard like crazy. Eventually, the two pulled back slightly in order to breathe, but Eggsy knew neither of them could bare to move out of each other’s arms quite so soon.

“I missed you, leannan (1)”, Merlin whispered as he leaned his forehead to rest against Eggsy’s.

Eggsy sighed and breathed in his lover, “Missed ya too, Alec.”

They both leaned in for another kiss, this one starting out a bit softer although no less passionate, as Merlin walked Eggsy backwards until the back of his thighs hit Merlin’s desk. Eggsy felt Merlin’s tongue glide against his lips, silently asking for entrance and he readily gave it to him. Needing to feel the man before him, Eggsy brought his hands from the tech wizard’s chest down to the man’s hips to begin to lift the jumper the man was wearing up. Merlin got the hint and pulled back to remove it quickly before diving back down to continue to plunder Eggsy’s mouth with his tongue. Eggsy relished the feel of the older man’ss hands roughly removing Eggsy’s own jacket from his shoulders. Once the jacket was gone, Merlin then leaned into him even closer, slotting their hips together. Eggsy felt desperate for more as he quickly removed his lover’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt and Merlin returned the favor. Eggsy pulled back from their kiss with a gasp of pleasure, causing Merlin to kiss, lick, suck and bite his way down his neck, as Eggsy felt the man in front of him brush one of his thumbs over a nipple and the other grasp his hip hard enough to bruise. Panting, the agent stroked Merlin’s sides under the shirt barely hanging on the man’s shoulders as he began to grind his hips into Merlin’s, looking for a bit of friction; Eggsy could feel a shiver released by the man as he did so.

After one particularly hard bite from the older man, Eggsy moaned, “Fuck me.”

“My pleasure”, Merlin all but growled into his neck before reaching down to undo both his and Eggsy’s pants, only pulling both of them down to their knees, and lifted the agent up onto the desk.

Merlin’s lips once again found Eggsy’s as the man leaned him back against the desk and reached into one of the drawers to pull out the bottle of lube and some condoms hidden there. Eggsy felt Merlin’s tongue once again inspecting his mouth when he heard the cap flip open. The tech wizard pulled back and Eggsy reached a hand out to stroke the man’s cock, earning him a groan from the older man, as he watched Merlin generously poured some lube onto his fingers. When Merlin set the bottle down, he looked straight into Eggsy’s eyes, his own filled with lust, and slipped a slick finger into Eggsy’s waiting hole. Eggsy couldn’t help the loud moan and yanked his lover down for another kiss. Their tongues tangled as Merlin pumped his fingers in and out of Eggsy, eventually slipping in a second digit, and then a third. The agent used his blunt nails to scratch along the man’s back, under the shirt that was still there, granting him yet another groan. The room was filled with moans until a whine slipped from Eggsy’s mouth when Merlin pulled back and removed his fingers. With hooded eyes, Eggsy watched as his lover put a condom and some lube on his cock and then looked back into Eggsy’s eyes once more, showing Eggsy the adoration in his eyes. Eggsy watched the love and lust war with each other in Merlin’s eyes as the man slowly guided his cock into Eggsy. Eggsy once again moaned loudly into the quiet room as his back arched in ecstasy. Unable to hold back after being apart so long, the two simultaneously began to move with one another, bringing moans from Merlin as well. After a sharp thrust from Merlin, Eggsy exploded with pleasure, seaman splattering all Merlin’s chest, causing his hole to clench around the man’s cock and bringing Merlin over the edge as well.

The two stayed like that for a minute, Merlin on top of Eggsy as the two cooled down, panting. Eventually, Eggsy felt Merlin pull out and watched him clean up as he continued to lay there in bliss. When he finally got his legs to work again, Eggsy stood up and felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him as he joined Merlin in getting redressed.

He heard Merlin chuckle lowly when he closed his eyes for a second as he was pulling on his jacket, “Come one, Eggsy. The sooner we finish the debrief, the sooner I can take you home to rest.”

Opening his eyes with a sigh, Eggsy nodded and the two sat down on the couch in the office, side-by-side, knees touching. After they swiftly got through the debrief, just in time as Eggsy could feel his eyes beginning to droop without his consent, the agent allowed Merlin to usher him out of the office and into the tube, heading for home. The agent felt a warmth in his chest when, on the tube-ride home, Merlin placed one arm around Eggsy’s shoulders as Eggsy leaned his head on Merlin’s shoulder and began to doze off. Eggsy couldn’t help the small smile he knew showed on his face while he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t know what he did to deserve a partner as caring as Merlin. Once home, the tech genius steered him straight up the stairs. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Merlin helped him change out of his suit and into sweatpants before the older man did the same; neither of them spoke, both content enough to be near one another. When they were divested of their clothes, Merlin brought them down onto their shared mattress and Eggsy cuddled up to the man, happy to be back in his arms. Eggsy yawned as he shut his eyes, already losing his grip on consciousness.

“Night, Merlin”, he mumbled.

“Goodnight, mo anam (2)”, was the reply Eggsy heard before losing himself in the oblivion of sleep.

\----------

When Eggsy opened his eyes the next morning, he bolted for the bathroom as he felt his stomach flip. Just as it had the previous morning, Eggsy’s stomach contents decided to make a reappearance. After being reacquainted with their toilet, Eggsy leaned his forehead against the bowl, taking in deep breaths with his eyes closed. His brain felt a little fuzzy from having just woken up but Eggsy wondered if he was getting sick. Maybe this wasn’t just exhaustion. The agent stood up and brushed his teeth, belatedly realizing that Merlin was nowhere to be seen. With a frown, he left the bathroom and, seeing no sign of the man, walked down to the kitchen.

Once there, Eggsy found a plate of food, a full English breakfast, waiting for him with a note in Merlin’s elegant hand writing sitting next to it.

He picked it up and read: _Eggsy, mo ghaol (3). Had to head into the office early but I’ll be home for dinner. Yours, Merlin._

The agent couldn’t stop the smile that began to creep onto his face as he set the note down and turned to the food on the counter. However, the moment was ruined when as soon as he smelt the bacon, his stomach flipped once more, causing him to go running to the bathroom for the second time that morning. Eggsy’s throat burned as he sat down and leaned his back against the wall behind him with his eyes closed. This was definitely more than just exhaustion, he decided. Knowing there was only one way to find out for sure, the agent lifted himself off the ground to go get ready for the day, feeling even more exhausted than before.

\----------

A couple of hours later, Eggsy was sitting at the dining room table, tapping a foot on the floor. In front of him sat a positive pregnancy test. After getting ready for the day, Eggsy had gone to a drug store and picked up the test, thinking it would soothe his fears. However, instead it confirmed his suspicions. The agent stared at the test, barely keeping the panic down. It’s not that he didn’t want kids, but he and Merlin had never talked about it. He had no idea how the man was going to react. What if he didn’t want kids and kicked him out because of this? Eggsy groaned at the thought as he leaned forward to put his face in his hands.

Eggsy sat there for what felt like hours, thoughts racing, until he began to feel the exhaustion set in once more. The man lifted his head and looked over to the clock on the wall. Merlin would be home in an hour. Eggsy got up and headed to lay down on the couch, intending to take a quick nap before the man got home.

\----------

When Merlin walked into the house, he had been expecting to be greeted with Eggsy’s bright smile, the way he usually is when the agent had days off. However, the younger man was nowhere to be seen.

Frowning, Merlin called out, “Eggsy?”

When no response came, he moved to the living room, hoping to find him there. The tech wizard couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face at the sight he was greeted with; Eggsy was laying on the couch, curled up on his side, and wearing one of Merlin’s jumpers. He had his head tucked down into his chest, nuzzling the soft material. Loving the way his lover looked in his jumper, Merlin quietly moved towards the man, and kneeled down next to him and brushed some of Eggsy’s hair from his face. The agent leaned into the touch but otherwise there was no reaction from him; Merlin smiled again and leaned down to kiss his partner’s forehead before he stood up and headed to the kitchen in order to make dinner. However, on his way there, as he passed by the dining room, Merlin noticed something was sitting on the table. Curious, he headed that way but stopped short when he realized what it was. The tech wizard glanced back at his sleeping partner in surprise before heading towards the pregnancy test, afraid of what he would find, not sure what he wanted the test to say. Merlin picked up the piece of plastic stick and turned it over, revealing that it was positive. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and closed his eyes. A baby. They were going to have a baby. It took Merlin a moment to realized he was excited, despite not really thinking about having kids recently.

Merlin opened his eyes to look over at his partner and saw the man was sitting up and staring at him. He saw an emotion – hurt? – flash in the man’s eyes before Eggsy stood up and rushed up the stairs.

Merlin frowned, “Eggsy?”

He had not been expecting that reaction, and quickly headed after his lover when he heard a door slam. Did he not want kids? Or worse, did he not want them with him? Reaching their bedroom, Merlin saw that the upstairs bathroom door was closed and walked over.

“Eggsy?” he asked when he knocked on the door. He received no response but could just barely hear his lover sniffling. Becoming concerned, Merlin softly called, “Eggsy, lad, please let me in.”

There was a pause before Merlin could hear his lover moving around. Eggsy opened the door slowly, tears on his face, and wouldn’t look at Merlin. The tech genius’s heart broke at the sight of his partner looking so distraught. He brought his hands up to Eggsy’s face and cupped his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“Leannan (4), what’s wrong?” When no reply came, Merlin nudged the younger man’s chin up until Eggsy looked at him, “Talk to me, mo ghaol.”

The agent looked at him for a moment before whispering, “You don’t want the baby. You don’t want us.”

Merlin stared at Eggsy in shock for a split second. Is that what the man he loved thought? “Eggsy, lad, what in the world would make you think that?”

“I saw the look on your face, Alec. When ya saw the result on tha’ pregnancy test, ya looked like that lil’ piece of plastic just ended the world. I don’ care what ya say, I am keepin’ this child. You can’t stop me”, Eggsy said, already protective of the child as he brought a hand to his stomach. He then sadly said, “The two of us will be ou’ of your life before ya know it.”

Merlin felt like his heart was breaking at the agent’s words when Eggsy moved to escape his grip. Before he realized what he was doing, Merlin crashed their lips together, possessively. After a moment he pulled back so he could look into the younger man’s eyes once more.

“You are not going anywhere, mo anam (5). Whatever you think you saw before, I promise it is wrong. I love you Eggsy. No matter what happens, nothing will ever change that. As for this baby? I just barely found out they exist and I already love them as much as I love you. Just for existing.”

The tech genius watched his partner as shock, relief, and love warred in the younger man’s eyes as he stood their speechless. Merlin couldn’t help but smirk and tell him lightly, “Speechless? Good to see I can do that to you, lad.”

A mix between a sob and a laugh came from the younger man and he mock scowled at him, “Don’t get used ta it, Merls.”

Merlin chuckled before Eggsy hugged him and nuzzled his face into Merlin’s neck. The tech genius held the man tight, moving a hand up and down the agent’s back in an effort to soothe the younger man in his arms.

After a minute, muffled by their position, Eggsy told him, “Don’t ever scare me like that again, bruv.”

Merlin smiled and kissed the top of the younger man’s head, knowing the two – now three – of them were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> (1) leannan: sweetheart/lover  
> (2) mo anam: my soul  
> (3) mo ghaol: my love  
> (4) leannan: sweetheart/lover  
> (5) mo anam: my soul
> 
> As I was writing this, I decided that this may end up being turned into a much longer work about Eggsy's pregnancy and some Merwin family fluff but I'm not sure yet. For now, hope everybody enjoyed!


End file.
